


玫色诱惑

by a881011s



Category: Ordinary work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a881011s/pseuds/a881011s
Relationships: 傅宣
Kudos: 26





	玫色诱惑

“你来啦，今天还是‘北卡之蓝’吗~”听见推门声，正在擦拭酒杯的吴宣仪微微抬眸，看见那熟悉的身影，热情地打了个招呼。  
“呃嗯…”戴鸭舌帽的少年走上前，盯着菜单左看看右瞥瞥，有些犹豫不决，看来似乎想要换换新口味。  
“那…要不要来尝尝我们的新品‘玫色诱惑’，今日份小选特调~”  
“好。”本还在举棋不定的少年，听见最后一句话，便开了口。  
“不过度数会有点高哦。”  
“没关系！”胸有成竹的样子。  
听闻少年的回答，吴宣仪展露了一个甜美的笑容，还对她抛了一个媚眼。小颦微笑尽妖娆，浅注轻匀长淡净。被盯得有点不好意思，少年害羞地低下头，压了压帽子。  
见状，吴宣仪偷笑，转过身专心致志地调酒。  
这小孩，还挺可爱的。  
自大学毕业后，吴宣仪就用自己攒下来的生活费，考取了调酒师资格证，并开设了一家清吧。由于吴宣仪长得好看，口齿伶俐，调酒技术熟练，清吧生意蒸蒸日上，还吸引了周边大学的一些学生。  
傅菁就是其中一个。在第一次被杨超越带来这家清吧时，傅菁内心是拒绝的，毕竟长这么大，还没有去过这种场所。正当她以为进去之后会被震耳欲聋的音乐声吵到时，取而代之的却是休闲舒适的轻音乐。环顾四周，也没有在热舞的女郎和disco，而是聊着天的客人们。中间的吧台是这家清吧的重中之重，只见这里被围的水泄不通，大家都在欣赏着调酒师的高超技艺。  
傅菁皱了皱眉，踮起脚尖，努力想要看清那位主角到底是何方神圣。只见酒红色的长发卷成好看的形状，在柔和的灯光下显得格外美丽，极佳地衬托出那人的绝美侧颜，但看不清五官。娴熟的调酒动作让没见过世面的傅菁目瞪口呆，每一个动作都掌握得十分到位，只能暗自赞叹。  
忽而，似乎感受到炽热目光的吴宣仪，转过头看了傅菁一眼。正所谓回眸一笑百媚生，六宫粉黛无颜色。明明只是官方的一个笑容，却像丘比特之箭，深深击中傅菁那颗悸动的心。  
“喂，傅菁，想什么呢。”待杨超越拿了菜单回来，用手肘撞了撞傅菁，她才回过神来。  
“啊，没、没什么。”  
“你要喝什么，这里我熟，我去吧台帮你点。”  
“嗯…那就一杯‘北卡之蓝’吧。”接过杨超越手里的菜单，傅菁一眼就看到了印在最上方的“北卡之蓝”。反正也不懂，随便点一杯吧。  
说完，傅菁就找了一个最靠里但又能看见吴宣仪的位置坐着，看上去像是在观摩环境，实则时不时偷瞄几眼吴宣仪。不是傅菁不喜欢热闹，只是无奈一身怂气不敢上前。  
“傅菁，你干嘛找个这么偏僻的位置。”片刻，杨超越拿了两杯酒和一桶爆米花走过来。  
“我喜欢，你管我。”  
傅菁夺过酒杯，啜饮一口。  
微凉的感觉萦绕在舌尖，没有酒的苦味，而是淡淡的甘甜，又似海的味道，扑面而来。  
仅一口，就像被施了法，让人愈发着迷。就似吴宣仪，只一笑，就让傅菁失了神。  
不知为何，从那之后，傅菁每隔几天都会来到吴宣仪的清吧，点上一杯“北卡之蓝”。接着便找寻到最隐蔽的那个角落，静静地看着吴宣仪忙碌的模样。只要看一看她，就满足了。  
“你的‘玫色诱惑’好啦，请慢用~”见傅菁在发呆，吴宣仪用手在她面前晃了晃。  
！！“谢、谢谢…”居然看她看到出神了，该死……  
看着吴宣仪用魅惑的双眸盯着自己，傅菁感觉自己的脸快要烧到发烫，匆匆拿过酒杯迅速找到那个座位坐下。  
傅菁假装不经意瞥了一眼，还好人多生意好，吴宣仪应该不会记得自己那副窘迫的模样。  
傅菁端起酒喝了一大口平复了一下心情，嗯…舌尖有一丝辣，但还是很好喝，果然她调的酒怎么喝都美味。  
就是…头有点晕……

到了打烊时间，客人们逐渐离开，只剩傅菁一人醉醺醺地倒在桌子上。  
吴宣仪收拾整理好店内，踱步走到傅菁身旁。  
即使喝醉了，那顶鸭舌帽仍然紧紧扣在傅菁头上，散落的头发贴在脸上。吴宣仪轻轻拨开那几缕挡住傅菁脸庞的发丝，那立体俊俏的五官便浮现在她的面前。粉唇一张一合，仿佛想说些什么。明明长得那么好看，为什么总是要遮得严严实实呢。  
“醒一醒，我们店快要打烊啦~”拍拍傅菁的脸。  
皮肤还蛮有弹性嘛~  
“唔…”被吵醒的傅菁不满地嘟了嘟嘴，揉揉眼睛伸了个懒腰，活像一只奶凶奶凶的小狮子，随即便支起身子，摇摇晃晃地往店门口走出去。  
“诶~等等，你还没结账呢~”吴宣仪拉住就要踏出门口的傅菁。  
“啊，好。嗝…我、我要刷卡，谢谢。”语罢，傅菁迷迷糊糊掏出一张卡拿给吴宣仪。  
？？？校园卡，你这小孩怕不是喝傻了吧。  
算了，就这样让她回去说不定会出什么事，带到房间休息一下应该无大碍，反正也是周末。  
啧，果然是醉得不得了，把全身的重量都压老娘身上了！！  
还好选姐力气大，才把傅菁成功拖到房间里。  
虽只是短短的一段路，吴宣仪却走得不简单。  
一路上，傅菁对自己搂搂抱抱的，嘴上还念叨着“姐姐你好香”、“姐姐你好漂亮”、“姐姐我好喜欢你”这些话语。这小孩对自己居然有这种念头……表面扭扭捏捏别扭得很，其实却是个闷骚。  
好不容易把傅菁放到床上，没想到吴宣仪被她紧紧勾住脖子一起倒下，还顺势压在了她身上。  
傅菁呼出的酒气喷打在吴宣仪耳畔，加上房间有些闷热，吴宣仪感觉自己有点怪怪的……  
“漂亮姐姐，我好喜欢你哦…”身下的傅菁半睁着双眼，眼神迷离，深情地望着吴宣仪。虽然杨超越说傅菁连看块抹布都很深情。  
这小孩醉成这样，知道我是谁吗就乱说话…  
“好热…”傅菁撩起T恤下摆，顺势就要往上脱。  
“诶，会着凉的！”吴宣仪见傅菁要脱衣服，赶紧按住不让她动。  
没想到这一按，就摸到了傅菁紧致的小腹，马甲线轮廓清晰可见，没有一丝赘肉。  
……  
细细薄汗从吴宣仪额上滴落，房间里悄无声息，她甚至能够听到自己心脏跳动的声音。  
她快要忍不住了。  
骤不及防，柔软的嘴唇覆上来，蜻蜓点水般啄了一下。  
这么主动的傅菁，让吴宣仪脑内那根象征理智的弦完全断开。  
……  
……  
……  
脱掉傅菁的上衣，白皙的肌肤暴露在吴宣仪跟前，即使是在黑夜，也能看得出身下人有好好护肤，保养和健身。  
两座小山峰被不带任何花纹装饰的纯白色胸罩完美包裹着，让吴宣仪忍俊不禁，怎么像个小学生。轻松解开后背的搭扣，只见傅菁的胸脯暴露在空气中，浑圆随着她的呼吸上下起伏，两颗粉嫩的果实微微颤抖，等待吴宣仪去采摘。  
吴宣仪俯身，舌尖轻点那颗果实，沿着周围一圈圈打转，右手也没停下来，安抚另一颗躁动的果实。肉眼可见地，傅菁胸前的那点从粉红色变成了玫红色，如同花儿盛开。吴宣仪用牙齿细细研磨，像爱惜自己最珍贵的宝贝一般用心呵护，轻柔吮吸。  
“哈…好舒服……”傅菁忍不住弓起背，好让吴宣仪更加完整地照顾到每一处地方。  
傅菁的阵阵嘤咛让吴宣仪更加卖力地耕耘，直到感觉口中和手里的果实逐渐成熟肿胀，吴宣仪才转移阵地，纤细的手指游弋到傅菁的下半身。  
脱下傅菁宽松的短裤，意料之中，是同个系列的清纯少女内裤。  
指尖顺着腿根轻抚至秘密花园，纯白色内裤已被爱液濡湿，并随着吴宣仪时轻时重的按压愈发湿润。  
“嗯啊…”  
“喜欢吗？”手指抵着内裤在花核上打转，摄人心魂的声音从耳边传来，一点点冲击傅菁的大脑，攻破她一道道脆弱的防线。  
“喜、喜欢…”  
“真是个乖孩子~”吴宣仪亲了亲傅菁的脸颊，奖励般说道，一边褪去已经湿得不成样的底裤，食指和中指一开一合地拨弄稚嫩的花瓣，夹着花瓣和藏在底下的花核上下摩擦。未经人事的傅菁哪受得了这般折磨，双腿止不住颤抖。  
吴宣仪用已沾满粘稠爱液的手指，向花核发起猛烈的攻击。  
“唔……嗯！！！”初次经历高潮的傅菁感觉自己像是被电击了一般，大脑一片空白，只能牢牢抱住吴宣仪。  
吴宣仪左手轻抚身下人的背部，右手中指在花穴入口浅浅刺探，换来了热烈的回应，泉水源源不断从洞口涌出。  
“快、快进来，身体好难受…”不安地扭动着身子，情欲快要溢出。  
呼——吴宣仪深吸一口气，将中指缓缓推入尚未开发过的甬道，即使得到了充分的润滑，但吴宣仪还没进入多少，就被紧紧卡在那里无法动弹。  
吴宣仪温柔地亲吻傅菁的额头、眼睛、鼻梁、脸颊、嘴唇，试图让她放松一点。  
像是得到了鼓励，傅菁身体不再那么僵硬，这使得吴宣仪可以较轻松地进出。不经一番寒彻骨，怎得梅花扑鼻香。在吴宣仪锲而不舍的努力下，中指终于可以在甬道内愉快地驰骋。吴宣仪微微勾起指尖，抚平傅菁体内凹凸不平的褶皱。  
“嗯啊，快一点…”很快，傅菁适应了体内的异物感，痛意转化为快感，开始不满于吴宣仪的速度。光滑的双腿缠绕在吴宣仪腰侧磨蹭着，希望她能进一步动作。  
吴宣仪又加入了一根手指，不同于方才的慢慢悠悠，这一次她满满当当地给了傅菁一记重击。修长的手指快速地运动，每一次进入都直通到底，然后带出水沫，打湿傅菁的股间和腿根。  
“哈…我、我不行了，嗯啊啊啊！”感受到内壁不停痉挛，吴宣仪加快了速度，迎合着傅菁达到了极点。

翌日。  
“嘶…我这是在哪……”明媚的阳光透过窗户照射进来，唤醒了沉睡中的傅菁。  
“我房间。菁菁，我给你做了点东西，快起来吃。”  
“！？你是，漂亮姐姐？？不对，你怎么知道我的名字！”突如其来的的昵称吓了傅菁一跳，想撑起身子却酸到不行，低头一看，自己居然没穿衣服！  
“！！！！什么情况啊！！”傅菁抓起被子包裹住自己，整个人就像一只熟透的虾，全身羞得通红。  
“喏，你的校园卡，照片还挺可爱的嘛。还有，别再叫我漂亮姐姐了，够奇怪的，我叫吴宣仪。”  
见傅菁一脸懵逼，吴宣仪补充道，“哦~还有，从昨晚开始你已经是我的人了，不可反悔，不许驳回。”  
“什、什么？！”


End file.
